Another Side of Ashfur
This story is being continued by Dawn, but I give credit to Wetty for writing the Prolouge! :3 Prologue "It's...It's not simple, but it's true." Squirrelflight hid her shame sadly staring at the puddle she swirled her claw in embarassed. "W-what?" Squirrelflight looked up into those big eyes. "We can't be together," she twisted her paw. "I love Ashfur, and I know that now." She smiled thinking about the grey, flecked tom with those wonderful blue, misty eyes. Brambleclaw's devasted face looked tearful. "But Squirrelflight-" "Let's just...Go our seperate ways, I know this is right, even if you don't." She gave a swift nod. "I thought I loved you but Ashfur..." "Is just better than me?" Brambleclaw snapped, anger flaring in his eyes. Squirrelflight then slowly nodded again. "But to me...It's true." She got to her paws and big her goodbyes. In awe she left Brambleclaw standing there, tears draining for his eyes. Chapter One "Leafpool's pregnant?" Ashfur asked his eyes horrified. Squirrelflight let out a long sigh. "Yes, and along with me close to birthing our own litter...She wanted me to have them." Ashfur glanced to his paws. "But...You'll have too many kits on your paws," He looked up. "I mean...You were told to be having three kits." "Leafpool's also having three." Squirrelflight added, cringing a bit at the grinded of Ashfur's teeth. "What will she do with them?" "I guess...Crowfeather could take them..." "The father?" "Yes." Squirrelflight let out a single breath of relief, she could've never told all this to Brambleclaw. After all...Being son of a traitor, it was a wonder that he hadn't dared to kill anyone yet. Chapter 1: Squirrelflight and Leafpool rushed out of camp, fear nipping at there paws. Squirrelflight's belly buldged, along with Leafpool's, yet, Leafpool was beginning to kit. Once they got far enough, Leafpool collapsed by a dead oak, breathing heavily. A pair of bright blue eyes shone from the shadows, revealing Crowfeather. "Crowfeather!" Leafpool breathed, relieved. Her belly rippled softly with each contraction. Crowfeather sat by her head, licking her forehead, attempting to sooth her worries. "What if something goes wrong?" Leafpool frantically asked. "Everything will go fine." Crowfeather responded. "What if they don't get any air, what if-" Crowfeather sweeped his tail over Leafpool's mouth, hushing her. "No more worries, Leafpool, what happens, happens." Leafpool clamped her jaws shut on a stick, whining softly as the first hard contraction hit. A ripple went through her as a kit quickly slid out, moving softly inside the small film. Squirrelflight carefuly nipped the film away, letting the kit have its first breath, then she handed it to Crowfeather. "Lick." "Its a boy." Crowfeather purred between licks, "And he looks like me!" The tom happily finished licking away the leftover film and liquid as he placed him by Leafpool's belly. The next one came quickly, a small brown tabby she-cat, which Crowfeather quickly began to lick. The last one was a boy, a black and white patched one. Leafpool nudged him towards her belly, licking him softly. "I think I'm going to name him Patchkit, do you like that?" Leafpool licked the black and white kit once more, purring. "She-" Leafpool nudged the brown tabby she-kit, "Will be Squirrelkit." Leafpool looked up, smiling at Squirrelflight. "Thats a good name for her." Squirrelflight purred, laying next to Leafpool. "Crowfeather, do you want to name the last one?" Leafpool asked quietly. Crowfeather lowered his head to the last kits height and licked his ear, "Blackkit." Leafpool nodded her head, purring softly. Just then, Ashfur padded into the den, tail waving. "Sorry I'm late." He meowed, laying his tail on Squirrelflight's back. Squirrelflight purred quickly, struggling to stand up. "Don't pressure yourself my dear." Ashfur helped her stand quickly, licking her cheek in the process. TBC Category:Fan Fictions Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's